In recent years, with rapid social and economic development, significant development has been achieved in engineering and construction technologies. Thanks to features like simple application method in construction, great bearing capacity, high construction speed, etc., precast reinforced concrete pipe piles have been widely used in pile foundation engineering. A precast reinforced concrete pipe pile is a precast uniform-section concrete member which is an elongated hollow cylinder (for short, pipe pile). A pipe pile is manufactured by professional manufacturers following a process of firstly getting them shaped through pre-stressing process and centrifugation process and then cured by steam. In construction of a foundation at a building site, pipe piles are usually driven into the ground by means of hammering or static pressure, so as to form a base of a building. Yet, application of pipe piles in coastal areas is confronted with certain severe difficulties. In practice, during driving of pipe piles into the ground, pipe piles compress the surrounding soil mass, thus causing an increase of excess pore water pressure in the surrounding soil mass and further a decrease of strength of the surrounding soil mass. In coastal areas and areas with a high underground water level, the water content in the foundation soil mass is high. After pipe piles are driven into the ground, excess pore water in the surrounding soil mass is unable to rapidly dissipate, due to low permeability of the soil mass. Under the circumstances, the increase rate of skin friction mobilized at the soil-pile interface is small and in the meanwhile, problems such as rusting, aging, cracking, etc. of steel bars at pile-splicing places may appear, which affects the performance of bearing capacity of pipe piles and the service life thereof.
In the meanwhile, the high-pressure gas splitting technology has been preliminarily applied and popularized in soft soil foundation treatment. The high-pressure gas splitting technology works as below. High-pressure gas is delivered into deep foundation soil mass, so that the soil mass is split and cracks are formed. By way of this, porosity and permeability of the soil mass can be rapidly improved, which accelerates drainage of water and consolidation of the deep soil mass and thus shortens the consolidation time of the soil mass. Moreover, the high-pressure gas splitting technology, by applying a pressure to the deep soil mass using a high-pressure gas, radically changes the method of applying an additional stress for consolidation of foundation. Conventionally, a pressure is applied from the surface of the soil mass, in which case the additional stress reduces rapidly as the depth increases. The high-pressure gas splitting technology which applies pressure to the interior of the soil mass solves this problem, and thus helps to effectively consolidate the foundation soil mass. Yet, applying the high-pressure gas splitting technology alone in foundation treatment will increase construction procedures, further complicate the construction, possibly increase the construction costs, and result in unsatisfactory economic effects.
The above disclosed information is only used for helping to understand an overall background of the present disclosure. It should not be construed that the above information has been acknowledged or suggested in any form as a part of the prior art already-known by those skilled in the art.